Neia
Neia is a Ga-Matoran who is Siela's best friend. She may appear calm and peaceful, but she, like Siela, has a temper, although hers is harder to control. She can be a fiery hothead, ironically since her element is Water. Biography Early Life Like most Matoran, Neia came into being on Spherus Magna, except years after Makuta was defeated. She was easily welcomed and eventually made friends with a few of the inhabitants. However, she quickly got bored. She had a longing for exploring unknown regions, a dream she still can't find out where she got it. She soon volunteered to be part of an experiment to transport Matoran in stasis pods to other planets, using the help of a ship. Her pod crash-landed on an unknown planet where they lost contact with her. She wandered for days after that until she came upon a small junkyard. Meeting Siela It was here at this very junkyard where she met Siela. Neia simply watched while Siela did her work, until Neia finally approached her. They became friends that day, and Neia aided Siela in the scavenging before heading to Siela's village. Over the years, Neia upgraded herself with armor and eventually got used to the planet's conditions. She one day asked Siela what the planet's name was, to which Siela replied that they call it Xhio, simply because it sounded cool. Later Years As she adapted to the planet and its customs, she trained herself to become an expert shot, constructing a rifle with parts she and Siela found. She practiced for many hours, honing her skills. Eventually, she also trained in fighting with a melee weapon, giving her a much more improved skill in combat. The Toa Xharios Neia and Siela were scavenging one day when they heard a commotion in the village. The commotion turned out to be the arrival of 3 Toa, the Toa Xharios. Upon recognizing one of them, Neia realized that the Toa of Iron, Ferrum, was her old friend. She was overjoyed to see Ferrum as a Toa and had faith in him that he would do his duty well. She noticed Siela was suspicious, so Neia explained to her what a Toa was and what his or her duty was to do. After a few weeks, Neia noticed that Siela had grown accustomed to having the Toa around. Abilities and Traits Neia is agile, like Siela, and she is learning to be an expert sharpshooter. She practices on targets she set up, and Siela sometimes comes to watch her, just as Neia goes to help Siela with scavenging. Neia has quite a deep friendship with Siela, as they know they always have each other's back. Appearances *''The Stories of Xhio'' *''The Stories of Xhio: Book 2: Darkness Approaches'' *''The Stories of Xhio: Book 3: Darkness Falls'' Gallery Trivia *Neia's first form was shown in Maccy's MOC Blog #2. She originally had two axes and Gali's 2015 mask, along with elbow and knee joints. She was later updated to have a slightly modified version of Captain Phasma's blaster, as well as Gali's 2016 mask and no elbow and knee joints. *Neia was the 2nd character Maccy built after Siela for his storyline. *Neia is Maccy's secondary self-MOC. *Neia, along with Siela, was named by MAZEKA. The name Neia was simply thought from the top of his head. *On May 18th, 2016, Siela and Neia became an official couple, on the recommendation of Pitcat and MAZEKA, after Maccy admitted to thinking about this for a while. However, this relationship will not be explicitly stated, rather referred to as a deep friendship. Category:Characters Category:Matoran Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Water